The instant invention relates to various means used by competitive swimmers to artificially increase water drag in order to develop muscular power for their various strokes. There are various well known conventional methods used by swimmers for increasing water drag ranging from pull-buoys, tubes, heavy fabric or multiple suits, T-shirts, cut-off jeans, to full-drag suits. The most common of these methods, the pull-buoys method, consists of two interconnected and buoyant cylinders generally held by the swimmer within his inner thighs. A drag plate is generally added to this device for increasing water drag. This method does not allow the swimmer to use his legs and less yet to make flip turns. It also affects the swimmer's attitude and buoyance. The other methods and especially drag suits, affect the body attitude and buoyance because of the extra weight; they also interfere with the swimmer natural and efficient stroke movements and make breathing more difficult.